I was your Bestfriend Justin X Maka
by XYorikoTheCatMaidXNya
Summary: Justin and Sprit look's back at Maka's Childhood and what takes place in the Presaent. *Short summary* - Chapter 3 is up! -
1. Sprit's Mermories

**A/N: Hello! This is a sorta fluffy Fic and mainly Romance and Friendship**

**Hakuna Matata! Lolz! I don't own soul eater. Enjoy!**

**Sprit's POV**

'**Justin Law, Used to look after my Maka' I Remembered **

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_Maka!" I shouted as I saw her reading Cinderella "What, Papa" she said "Your going to have a babysitter who's 3 years older then you but he's very well manned and I hope you will get along" I told her as she went back to her book. "Want to know the Guys name?" I said as she shrugged "Justin Law" I said "Okay" she said not looking up _

"_5 more minutes" I said. 5 minutes Past and the door bell rang as I opened it, it was Justin with his headphones in "Hello Justin" I said as he took them out "Hello " he said "Bye Maka!" I shouted as no reply came. "I'll take very good Care off her" he said as he shut the door" _

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

'**That's all I remembered' I thought staring into Space **"Ne, Sprit-Kun, Are you okay?" Shigamai-sama asked "Yeah" I replied** 'I wonder what happened'**

**A/N: I know it's short but! it will be a hint longer in Justin's POV :P!**


	2. Justin's Mermories

**A/N: Hello! Okay here's the second part with Justin's POV **

**: D!**

**Justin's POV**

**I was walking listing to Katy Perry Hot n Cold as I notice Maka and her Friends 'Why is that Name so…So familiar?' I thought stopping to look at Maka as she was Laughing with her friends 'I remember a looking after a Girl Named Maka Albarn and she looks like her' I thought.**

_**Flash Back!**_

As soon as I shut the door I walked into the Lounge and saw her Reading Cinderella but she looked up as soon as she heard my Footsteps "Hello, Maka" I said smiling softly "Hello" She said blinking "I'm Justin Law" I said Kneeling to her level. "Oh!" She said as she got off the couch "So, You're Justin" She said "Yes I am" I answered her question picking her up "I see" she said slowly "Well, Maka…What game do you want to play" I asked her "Eye spy!" She said "Alright" I said with a chuckle "Eye spy with my little eye, something beginning with B!" she exclaimed "B, You say?" I said "Let's see, Bookshelf?" I said pointing to a bookshelf "No, That's BS!" she said smiling "Book?" I said smiling back "Yeah!" she said clapping "Your turn, Justin!" Maka exclaimed "Okay, Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with W" I said while putting her down "Window?" she said "Yes, Your so smart!" I said "Yay!" she said happily

_**End of Flash back!**_

'**Little Maka is that Maka over there' I thought as I didn't notice my music change from Katy Perry to Dappy singing no regrets. 'Right, I've got to go see Shinigami-Sama' I thought walking to the death room 'I was Maka's best friend' I thought as I got to the death room being told to take my earphones out**

**A/N: I'll do Maka's flash back in the next one and then the Present ones!**


	3. Maka's Mermories

**A/N: I updated! :O Maka's Flash Back's! I don't Own Soul Eater! Enjoy!**

**Maka's POV**

"Okay! My Dad said That Stein used to Baby sit me!" Kid said as we bust out into laughter again "Sid had to baby sit me!" Black*Star said as me laughed harder "We didn't have one" Patty, Liz, Tsubaki and Crona said "I had one…oh yeah it was Justin Law" I said as every one raised their eye brows "You did?!" Patty said "Yeah" I said going into thought.

**Flash Back**

_I kept reading Cinderella as a Tall boy with blonde hair and Blue eyes came in. "Hello Maka" he said softly. "Hello" I said blinking. "I'm Justin law" he said kneeling to my Height. "Oh" I said slipping of the Couch, "So your Justin law?" I said, "Yes I am" he said Picking me up. "I see" I said slowly, "Well what games to you want to play?" he asked me "Eye Spy" I said "Alright" he said with a chuckle "Eye Spy with my little eye something beginning with B!" I said "B you say?" he said smiling a bit, "Lets see, Bookshelf?" he asked me "No that's BS!" I said smiling. "Is it Book?" He said "Yeah!" I said as he chuckled._

"_Your Turn Justin!" I said "Okay, Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with W" he said putting me down "Window!" I shouted "Yes, You're so smart" he said and smiled "Yay!" I said happily. "can we watch the teleovision?" I asked pulling on his Robe "I guess you can" he said as he switched it on…It was on the Music channel where Papa Left it. "Who are your favourite singers?" I asked him "I love every single one" He said and patted my head. "I don't like many" I said as he chuckled._

**End of Flash Back**

"MAKA HAS A CRUSH ON JUSTIN!" Patty chanted "MAKA HAS A CRUSH ON JUSTIN!" They all chanted as I blushed. "No I don't" I whined trying to stop blushing "Maka and Justin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They Chanted "Okay! Maybe I do" I said blushing more "When's the wedding?" Black star said as they bust out into more laughter "Mou!" I said and sighed. **'Maybe I do love him' I thought**

**A/N: Sorry that this sucked : ( be nice with reviews! : )**


End file.
